


Prom Nights

by eahuhse



Series: Unconditional Love [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Newsies, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mom Medda Larkin, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prom, Prom nights, Smut, newsbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eahuhse/pseuds/eahuhse
Summary: Our four main couples have rather exciting prom nights together.
Relationships: Crutchie/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Unconditional Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Jack and Davey's Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting smut, so if it's not very good...oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Davey can't get over how attractive the other looked at prom.

_When they got inside, Davey and Jack went to their room. Jack sat on the bed and pulled Davey into his lap, kissing him hard as he slowly unbuttoned his boyfriend’s vest._

_“You looked fuckin’ hot as hell babe.”_

_“Thanks love, you looked damn fine.” Davey breathed out between kisses, as he let Jack remove the vest from him and tugged the suspenders down Jack’s shoulders._

_“All for you David.”_

Davey crawled off of Jack's lap to pull his shirt over his head. He took the moment to look down at his boyfriend, drinking in his kiss swollen lips and half-clothed body. Jack's eyes were dark with lust, his hands reaching forward to caress Davey's chest as he pulled him onto the bed.

Jack rolled them over so Davey's head rested on their pillows as he pressed a hot kiss to Davey's neck, sucking gently on the skin as Davey moaned softly, his hand curling on the fabric of Jack's boxers. His boyfriend chuckled against Davey's skin, his hands tugging at Davey's waistband. He lifted his hips and let Jack slide his pants off, leaving him in just his boxers. Jack's mouth found Davey's once more, his tongue swiping at Davey's bottom lip.

Davey's arms curled around Jack's neck, pulling him down into a hot kiss. Jack gently palmed Davey's bulge, pulling a moan from Davey's mouth as Jack pulled away with his bottom lip between his teeth. Jack continued to rub him as he kissed down his neck and chest, Davey's hands tugging at Jack's shirt. It was bunched against his hot skin, and the last logical part of Davey's brain knew it would be ruined if they continued like this.

Jack obliged, sitting up so Davey could watch him undo each button painfully slowly. Each one revealed a little bit more of Jack's pale skin, and Davey sat up to press kisses to each new inch of skin that was displayed. Jack's chest rumbled with a moan against his lips as he sucked a dark mark on Jack's collarbone. Davey smiled against his skin, loving when he got to pleasure Jack as much as the other boy pleased him.

As Jack finally got his shirt off, Davey flipped them over and began kissing and sucking down Jack's exposed chest. His hands wandered down Jack's muscular arms and sides, admiring the boy below him. He slowly moved down the bed, palming at Jack through the thin material of his boxers before tugging them down and fully exposing his boyfriend to the cool air.

"Don't tease." Jack muttered, arching his back slightly as Davey gently wrapped his hands around his boyfriend with the slowest movements possible. "You teased me all night looking so good."

Davey chuckled, gently licking the tip of Jack's member and eliciting more groans from the other boy. Jack was nearly writhing under Davey's touch before he finally took Jack in his mouth and watched his boyfriend moan before falling back onto the bed. His fingers moved to grab Davey's hair, pulling gently to make him moan around Jack.

Davey continued to lick and suck around Jack, loving the feeling of Jack guiding him with his hand in his hair. He could feel the tension in Jack, knowing it meant his boyfriend was close. He pulled off with a pop, giving the head one more lick before sitting up and looking to Jack expectantly.

His boyfriend reached for his pants on the floor and pulled out a small packet from his pocket. Davey gave him a questioning look and he laughed as he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

"Medda gave it to me as we were coming in."

Davey couldn't hold back his chuckle. Medda was one of the best parents Davey had ever encountered, never discouraging them from doing what they wanted, just ensuring they were safe.

Jack cut off his thoughts by flipping them over once more, a familiar bottle in hand. Davey smiled as he watched Jack lube his fingers, before closing his eyes as he groaned at the pleasure of Jack working him open. His finger moved in and out of Davey slowly, working him open as he added a second finger and stretched Davey out.

Davey whined as Jack pulled his fingers out, and Jack pressed a light kiss to his lips as he pushed into Davey and watched the boy beneath him moan and sigh as he was finally filled. Jack waited, watching Davey adjust before nodding, and then beginning to thrust slowly in and out.

He leaned down and kissed Davey's neck, the other boy's head was thrown back leaving his entire neck exposed for Jack to kiss and suck on as he continued to thrust deep into his boyfriend. Davey moaned as Jack left dark purple marks across his neck and collarbone, claiming him in every way he possibly could.

Davey could feel the tension coiling in his stomach, and his hands clung to Jack's arms as he felt his release building.

"Hold on for me baby." Jack muttered through gritted teeth as his fast pace began to stutter, showing he was close too. Jack pounded into Davey, making it more and more difficult for him to hold on. Jack leaned forward to whisper in Davey's ear. "Go ahead babe."

Davey almost screamed as he released, Jack following inside of him before collapsing next to him on the bed. Davey immediately rolled into Jack's arms, humming in appreciation as Jack praised him and left soft kisses on his forehead.

"So good Jackie."

"Real good for me Davey, always real good."

A minute later, Jack got up to clean both of them up before jumping back into bed and tangling his limbs with Davey's. The two of them kissed a few more times before giving into the tiredness that overcame them, sleeping tangled up on messy sheets and blankets, content in each other's arms.

\---

The next morning, Davey woke up to Jack's head on his chest and arm thrown across their bodies. He chuckled as he stroked Jack's hair, watching the other boy sleep. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table, taking a picture of the peaceful boy with the morning sun making him look almost ethereal.

Eventually, Jack rolled in his sleep, letting Davey get out of bed and begin to pick up their clothes from the floor. He walked past the mirror and gasped at his reflection. His neck and collarbone were covered in dark hickeys, none of which he'd be able to cover up without Medda noticing. He sighed to himself, pulling a loose tank top from his drawer and throwing it on with a pair of Jack's gym shorts. They were always more comfortable than his own.

Jack woke with a groan as Davey got dressed, and was immediately hit in the face with a pair of boxers.

"Mornin' to you too babe." he muttered, tugging them on as he sat up and glanced at Davey.

A knock on the door made them both jump, before Medda's voice called through the door.

"Boys! Breakfast is on the table."

"Be out soon." Davey called back, tossing loose clothes to Jack to put on as he moved to unlock the bedroom door. Jack noticed how purple Davey's neck was an smirked before going up behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Davey's waist.

"All mine." he muttered against Davey's neck, pressing a kiss to each mark he could see.

"Yours, you idiot." Davey muttered, and Jack pulled away with a laugh. "Medda's going to see!"

"So what?" Jack chuckled, unlocking the bedroom door and walking out to the kitchen with a smirk.

Davey followed, shuffling behind and looking at the floor. Until he noticed Crutchie sitting at the table, blushing as Finch held the same proud look as Jack. As he looked at the younger boy, Davey saw nearly as many marks on Crutchie's neck and smiled.

Medda looked at Davey and let out a small laugh, watching as he sat next to the younger boy and smiled reassuringly at him. Both their embarrassment washed away as Medda brought over breakfast and winked at the pair before sitting down and watching the other two boys glance anxiously from Medda to their boyfriends. She just smiled before beginning to eat, the four boys following.

"Next time boys, be nice to your partners. They're the ones who have to go out looking like that. Otherwise you can learn to do their makeup to hide those."

Jack and Finch both nearly choked on their food while Davey and Crutchie ate on calmly, smiling internally. It had been an excellent prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Race needs to calm down from his sugar high, and Spot suggest some Netflix and hopes for some chill as well.


	2. Spot and Race's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race needs to calm down from his sugar high, and Spot convinces him to Netflix and Chill at his place ;)

The party was dying down, Davey and Jack had just left, but Race was acting like the party had just started. Spot should have known better than to let him eat so many candies, but watching his boyfriend energetically dance while everyone else causally slowed down was entertaining. Spot had managed to find a chair, and was sitting at the edge of the dance floor, waiting for Race to calm down enough to sit in the subway for the twenty minute ride to Spot's apartment.

Sarah and Katherine came over to him, grinning as Race continued to dance with Albert and Elmer. Spot got up to offer his seat to one of the girls, but they just laughed and shook their heads.

"Just wanted to say bye." Sarah said over the music, and Spot nodded with a small smile.

"Get him home soon." Katherine pointed to his boyfriend. "He won't walk tomorrow."

"I'll make sure of that either way."

The girls giggled before waving goodbye and leaving the hall. A few minutes later, Race came over to try and pull Spot onto the dance floor. But Spot refused to move, instead pulling Race down into his lap. He held the boy there for a moment until he stopped moving.

"Racer, we gotta get goin'."

"Aww, Spotty please." Race pouted, but Spot knew he couldn't give in, or they'd be here until they were forced to leave.

"C'mon baby, say bye to your friends, we can go home and watch a movie."

Race nodded, hopping up from Spot's lap to hug Albert and Elmer goodbye, before attaching himself to Spot's arm and walking outside into the cool night air. They walked in peace to the subway station, getting on the train and sitting next to each other on the mostly empty car. Race rested his head on Spot's shoulder, grinning and bouncing his leg as lights sped past in the tunnels.

Walking up from their stop to Spot's apartment building, Race was clearly calming down more. His hand was intertwined with Spot's and he swung their arms as he walked, looking up at the night sky. Spot opened the lobby door for Race, who grinned and began the trek up the stairs to Spot's apartment. As Spot closed the door behind him, Race pressed a soft kiss to his lips before rushing to pick a movie to watch.

\---

"So do you think Tony and Maria are really in love?" Race asked, laying in Spot's lap as they watched _West Side Story_. Spot shrugged, not fully paying attention to the movie. He was more focused on how hot Race looked with his tie loosened and shirt unbuttoned halfway, exposing his torso and making him look so...

_Cut it out Spot, he's watching a movie not thinking about sex._

"Spotty?" Spot hummed in response. "You okay?"

"Peachy." Spot muttered, and Race turned to look up at him.

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm." Spot nodded, and tried to not focus on how Race was leaning right on his member.

Race gave him a suspicious look, before turning back to the movie. Spot let out a slow breath, his fingers gently running through Race's hair to distract himself. But now Race kept twitching and moving, and Spot cursed the prom for even having sugar there.

His boyfriend froze, and Spot tensed. Race didn't just stop moving.

"Spot...are you getting hard?" Race asked, and Spot cursed under his breath. The taller boy sat up and turned around, grinning when he saw Spot's predicament.

"Just leave it Race, watch your damn movie."

Race did no such thing, instead propping his head on his hands as he looked up at Spot. Spot tried to ignore him, and the tightening in his pants, by watching the movie. Then the screen went black and his vision snapped back to Race holding the remote. He dropped it immediately, and climbed onto Spot's lap. His ass rested just perfectly where Spot wanted it, and he pulled Race down into a hot kiss.

Without thinking, Race moved his hips, which elicited a hot moan from Spot's mouth. Race grinned, resting his arms on Spot's shoulders and looking down at him as he slowly moved his hips again. Spot groaned, his hands shifting to hold Race's hips.

Race pressed their lips together as he continued to grind down against Spot, soaking in every sound the shorter boy made. Race tugged at Spot's shirt, who let Race pull the shirt from his shoulders and drop it to the floor. His hands ran up and down Spot's bare chest, taking in every inch of skin he could.

"Pants, off." Spot panted between kisses, and Race grinned before kissing him once more.

He climbed off of Spot's lap, kneeling on the floor as he palmed at Spot through his pants. He watched the smaller boy almost growl in frustration at his teasing, and waited for Spot to snap and direct him. He loved when Spot got rough with him.

It didn't take long, and when he felt Spot's hand in his hair, Race knew how far he had pushed his boyfriend's patience. Spot's grip quickly tightened, and he pulled Race's face up to his pants.

"Get to it Racer." Spot growled out, and Race nodded before unzipping Spot's pants and tugging them off to the floor.

He quickly took Spot into his mouth, and Spot's hand was immediately back in his hair. He gently pushed Race down until he hit the back of the taller boy's throat. Race looked up at Spot, and Spot let out a low chuckle before lifting Race up and pushing him back down. Race tried to relax and let Spot use his mouth, loving the feeling of Spot hitting his throat and taking his breath away. Spot pulled him off, letting him gasp for air before grinning up at his boyfriend.

"Look real pretty Tony."

"For you Sean."

Spot's hands nearly ripped the shirt off of Race, and he made quick work of his pants before fumbling in the end table drawer for the small bottle Spot kept there after one of their first encounters on the couch. They were both impatient, and getting to the bedroom just seemed like too much work.

Race poured lube on two of his fingers, and started stretching himself out. He closed his eyes, moaning as he worked himself open. Spot's hand curled through his hair, but this time in reassurance as he whispered praises to Race.

"You're doing so good love."

Race moaned at the praise, and as Spot gently tugged his hair upwards he moved up into Spot's lap once more and gently pulled his fingers free. Spot positioned Race in his lap, kissing him as he lowered the taller boy down onto him and swallowed up the moans that Race let out.

He tried to hold back his own moans, enjoying the noise Race was making as he adjusted to being filled by Spot. As soon as he was ready he started moving, pushing Spot down as he rode him. This forced a choked moan from Spot, whose hands immediately gripped Race's hips as he threw his head back in pleasure. Race looked down at Spot and grinned, pride filling him as he continued his movements and watched his boyfriend through hooded eyes.

He adjusted his position, and as he lowered himself back down onto Spot he moaned as his boyfriend hit his most pleasurable spot. He kept hitting the spot, moaning loudly enough that Spot was sure to get a noise complaint the next morning, but he didn't care. It felt amazing.

"Gettin' close Racer."

Race just moaned in response, the coiling in his stomach a constant feeling. Spot's hand wrapped around his abandoned member, and his moans escalated as they both reached their climax together. Race collapsed down onto Spot, and they chuckled as they cuddled and Spot kissed Race's face gently.

"Did great baby."

"You too Spotty."

"Wanna get cleaned up?"

Race whined, cuddling more into Spot's chest.

"In a minute, cuddles first."

\---

The next morning, there was a noise complaint, but Spot just ignored it and briefly thought about fucking Race on every surface in the apartment just to make some real noise for the neighbours. When he passed his neighbour in the hallway as he left to grab Race and him some food, and she tried to tell him off, the thought became a reality as soon as he made it back to the apartment. Not that Race complained all weekend, only on Monday when his ass hurt and walking was painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Katherine and Sarah get home to shower, but Sarah has plans first.


	3. Sarah and Katherine's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine and Sarah have a hot and steamy night.

Sarah and Katherine stumbled into the car waiting for them, giggling and holding each other for stability. The driver looked to Katherine as they buckled their seat belts, and when she nodded the car pulled away from the curb. They held hands and watched as the city buildings passed to the open night as they arrived at the Pulitzer house. It was a large house, surrounded by a vast garden and landscaping. Sarah had slowly gotten used to seeing it, not quite used to living in it.

But once the car stopped and Katherine pulled her inside, Sarah forgot any discomfort. She tugged Sarah upstairs to their shared bedroom, closing the door and locking it. Katherine grinned as she pulled Sarah into a hug, pressing a light kiss to her cheek before moving towards their bed.

They sat together, taking pins out of each other's hair and talking quietly as they shared small kisses. Eventually, Sarah suggested a shower, and Katherine stood with her dress shifting around her.

"Help me unzip?"

Sarah smirked, unbeknownst to Katherine, and stood up to help her girlfriend. She gently pulled on the zipper, kissing Katherine's bare shoulders as they were exposed, then down her back the more her skin was exposed. The red-head shivered as the air hit her skin. Sarah moved to the front of the dress, gently pulling the fabric down over Katherine's chest and leaving kisses over every inch of skin that her lips could find. She lowered herself down until she was level with Katherine's hips, grinning up at her girlfriend who looked at her with a sudden realization.

"Maybe a shower can wait?" Sarah asked with a smile, before gently rubbing Katherine through her lace panties. Her knees immediately buckled as she tried not to give into Sarah's touches, but quickly fell back onto the bed.

Sarah climbed up between her legs, still rubbing her gently. She paused for a moment to unzip her own dress, sliding the fancy dress to the floor and focusing on the pleasure Katherine was showing her. As she touched Katherine, she moved up and kissed across her chest. Her tongue swirled around one nipple, nipping and sucking gently as she tugged gasps from Katherine. Her free hand played with the other, and the girl beneath her began to writhe on the sheets.

"Sar...please."

Sarah pulled off of her chest, pressing a light kiss to the red-head's lips.

"What do you want?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she pressed harder against Katherine's core.

Katherine moaned softly, trying to form words as Sarah pulled her closer and closer to a release.

"I-inside."

"After this one?"

Katherine nodded quickly, and Sarah smirked before moving her fingers faster against Katherine. She could watch the tension building in her girlfriend, and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Let go love."

Katherine almost sobbed as she released the tension, and Sarah grinned as she tugged down Katherine's panties to see how ruined they were. Tossing them aside, she rubbed her fingers against Katherine's soaked core, coating her fingers before pushing one in slowly.

The red-head's hands fisted in the sheets as Sarah dragged her fingers in and out slowly, watching the frustration build in her girlfriend. As she added another finger, she began to speed up, before curling her fingers and touching exactly where Katherine wanted.

Sarah's fingers thrust quickly in and out, her girlfriend's moans and cries filling her air around her. Katherine tightened around her fingers, but she didn't slow down, pumping in and out until Katherine released and her body relaxed. Sarah grinned, pulling her fingers free and licking them clean with a hum.

Katherine whined at the image and moved to touch Sarah, trying to return the pleasure she had been given. Sarah caught her wrist and smiled, kissing the back of her hand.

"Come shower with me?"

Katherine giggled and nodded, following Sarah into the bathroom with a bounce in her step.

\---

The hot water poured down their bodies as Sarah moaned softly, with Katherine pinning her to the wall of the shower. Her lips were attached to Sarah's neck, her fingers thrusting up into the other girl as she drank in the moans that poured from her.

Katherine angled her fingers, and hit right on Sarah's spot making her nearly scream and her knees buckle. Katherine's other arm kept her supported on the wall, and she smiled as she continued to thrust up into her. She sucked dark marks on her chest and neck where a dress or shirt could cover it, not wanting her father to see anything suspicious.

The steam filling the shower made the situation all the more hot, and Katherine released Sarah's skin to run a hand through her wet hair.

"You're beautiful."

Sarah hummed in response, before gasping as Katherine used her thumb to rub against her as she thrust into her with two fingers.

She squeezed her girlfriend's shoulder to try and express the tension filling her body, and Katherine just giggled before once more attaching her lips to Sarah's collarbone and sucking another mark there. Sarah finally tipped over the edge, moaning as she released over Katherine's fingers.

Katherine mimicked Sarah from earlier, cleaning her fingers with her mouth. Sarah chuckled, before kissing Katherine and pulling her directly under the stream of hot water.

"We need to clean up quick, because now I want cuddles in bed with you."

"And a round two?" Katherine asked innocently.

"Of course dear." Sarah whispered, a promise she kept without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Crutchie makes a statement that Finch takes as a dare.


	4. Crutchie and Finch's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Davey weren't the only two to have a great prom night ;)

Jack and Davey nearly ran to their bedroom, and Finch chuckled as he helped his boyfriend inside and to the couch. Medda tried to hold back a laugh as the bedroom door closed, and Finch sat with Crutchie on the couch.

"I'm going to go to bed boys. You have a good night."

They both said their good nights to Medda as she walked to her bedroom, and Finch wrapped an arm around Crutchie as they sat together and cuddled.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Finch asked softly. He knew social gatherings weren't always Crutchie's favourite thing, and had been worried about bringing him to prom. Especially since he wasn't graduating that year.

"I had _so_ much fun." Crutchie smiled, snuggling into Finch's side.

After a few minutes, they got up from the couch and Finch carried Crutchie to the younger boy's bedroom. He often spent at least one night a week at the apartment, and knew the layout like the back of his hand. He liked carrying Crutchie around to try and relieve any pressure on his good leg, even if the younger boy complained.

He settled Crutchie down on the bed, and as he removed their matching suit jackets they heard Davey moan down the hall.

"They think they're so quiet." Finch groaned, rolling their eyes.

"Well, you're not exactly silent." Crutchie pointed out, and Finch sent him a questioning look.

"And you are?"

"I can be."

"Really?" Finch raised an eyebrow, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mmhmm, try me." Crutchie said defiantly.

With that, Finch climbed back into bed and attached his lips to Crutchie's neck. The younger boy let out a breathy moan, barely audible to anyone but Finch. He smirked against his boyfriend's skin, nipping and biting to try and elicit more noise from the smaller boy.

He moved down Crutchie's neck to his collarbone, sucking hard on the skin and watching as it bloomed purple. Crutchie looked up at him, panting softly as he continued to try and stay quiet. Finch chuckled, bending down to kiss the younger boy.

Crutchie's arms wrapped around Finch's neck, deepening the kiss and pulling him down. As he landed next to the smaller boy, Crutchie could feel Finch's tent in his pants against his leg. He pulled away, looking as innocent as possible as he palmed Finch in his pants.

His boyfriend moaned, before covering his mouth with a hand. Crutchie giggled and pulled the hand away as he continued putting pressure on Finch's little problem.

"Quiet, without help silly."

Finch was clearly struggling much more than Crutchie had been to stay quiet, moaning softly as Crutchie slipped his hand into Finch's hand and pumped his hand up and down Finch's length, smiling as he did so. That smile held so many secrets, and Finch knew he was so whipped for the younger boy.

Crutchie continued teasing Finch, and the older definitely wasn't as quiet as he had thought. His moans weren't as loud as the two idiots down the hall, but he couldn't keep the noises down. The closer he got to his release, the louder he became. He tried clenching his jaw shut, but then Crutchie would kiss and mouth as his neck until he relaxed and let another sound out.

The younger was quite the tease, and when Finch finally found his release, the younger let out the smallest of giggles before Finch pinned him down and began teasing him in the same way. Then something happened that Finch wasn't expecting.

At his touch, Crutchie had arched his back slightly, his mouth falling open and a single word falling from his lips in a breathy moan.

" _Fuck..._ " Crutchie whispered, the pleasure fogging his mind slightly.

"You cursed baby." Finch muttered, continuing to tease the younger boy who was still able to keep his noises to a minimum.

"So?" Crutchie breathed out. "You make me feel fuckin' _good._ " 

With that, Finch tugged Crutchie's pants down, being careful with his bad leg. Then he lowered himself down, taking Crutchie into his mouth and watching the younger's face as the pleasure hit him and he still tried to stay quiet.

His moans were soft, his hand curling in Finch's hair as he continued to suck Crutchie off. It didn't take long for the younger boy to reach his climax, jerking his hips up into Finch's mouth and letting out a much louder moan. The older boy waited, swallowing everything the younger had to offer before pulling off with a pop.

"Ya did great Charlie."

Crutchie nodded, breathless from his release as he curled into Finch's side.

"Thank you." Crutchie managed to get out, and Finch chuckled as he gently ran a hand up his boyfriend's back to try and steady him.

"You feel okay? Nothin' hurts?"

"Mmhmm, all good."

"Good." Finch said with a grin, kissing his forehead lightly before pulling the covers over their exposed bodies and falling asleep with their limbs tangled together.

\---

When the boys woke up, Crutchie could smell Medda cooking breakfast, and tried to get up himself. Finch nearly leapt from the bed when he saw the younger trying to stand, knowing his crutch was further away than usual. As Finch helped Crutchie stand and get dressed in clean clothes, he noticed just how much he had marked Crutchie's neck and smiled to himself.

"What?"

"Your neck."

Crutchie spun to look in his mirror and gasped, gently hitting Finch's arm as he blushed. Finch shrugged and opened the bedroom door, walking out into the kitchen to greet Medda. The younger made his way to the kitchen table, and Medda gave him a small smile before going straight back to her cooking. He relaxed in his chair, and sat to chat with Finch as breakfast was finished.

Medda went to gather the other two boys, and a minute later Jack sauntered down the hall, Davey scurrying behind him. As soon as their eyes met, and they saw just how marked the other was, both seemed to relax that they weren't alone at the table.

Crutchie smiled to himself, before digging into his food and reminding himself to never forget a single moment of his prom experience. Maybe in two years when he graduated, he'd bring Finch to his own prom, and they could have another excellent prom night together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all for now! Let me know more stories or one-shot's you'd like to see. Kudos and comments always appreciated.  
> -Em ;)


End file.
